In litigation, significant cost is expended through the process of discovery. As organizations increasingly maintain documents and emails in electronic form, the universe of documents potentially relevant to a given litigation matter is also increasing. Currently, parties to litigation incur time and expense in collecting, reviewing, and producing this electronic discovery or e-discovery. A manual review of documents identified as responsive in a litigation contributes significantly to this cost. Parties to litigation require a cost effective way to balance the goal of identifying and producing all material relevant to a litigation without damaging their case through inadvertent disclosure of privileged information.